Perasaan Aneh
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: "Anak itu.. benar-benar berisik." Anggapan Chris tentang anak yang dia anggap hama bodoh. Perasaan aneh-nya pun perlahan mulai muncul. [Chris POV]. "..kau benar-benar seorang kouhai hama yang polos dan berisik." / Romance/ hurt/comfort / Typo Everywhere/Alur Cepet/OOC/ Warning Inside!


Kata Rei-san, nantinya aku akan mendidik seorang _pitcher_ baru, seorang anak kelas satu. Pulang sekolah pun aku memutuskan untuk memutar melewati lapangan, tempat dimana mereka berlatih hari ini.

"GRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku melihat anak yang berlari penuh semangat sambil berteriak dengan ban yang diikat di pinggangnya.

**Anak itu... benar-benar berisik.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**'**_**Perasaan Aneh'**_

**Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: GaJe(Tidak Jelas), TYPO, Alur Speedy, OOC, Shonen-ai.**

.

.

* * *

><p>Memang perlu ditandai bahwa Sawamura Eijun mempunyai semangat dan optimis yang tinggi, tapi...<p>

"Apa ini!? Ini tidak adil. Aku juga ingin berpasangan dengan Miyuki-senpai!"

". . . ."

Dia mengabaikan jabatan tanganku dan malah menolak apa yang telah dikatakan Rei-san. Aku tak suka dengan tata kramanya. Dia memang harus lebih dididik lagi. Dengan paksa aku pun menjabatkan tangannya dengan tanganku.

"Kebetulan. Aku juga tak ingin berpasangan denganmu. Namaku Chris Yu Takigawa. Senang bertemu denganmu, _Pitcher_ Pecundang." Kataku penuh mengintimidasi padanya. Tak lupa pula memberi tekanan pada kata '_pitcher _pecundang'. Ia pun malah membalas tatapanku tak mau kalah.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Hari ini latihan pertama kami berdua akan dimulai dari pemanasan. Dengan berat hati sepertinya dia mulai menerimaku walau dengan terpaksa. Memangnya aku juga mau mengurusi anak sepertinya? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Kewajibanku.

Aku pun membantunya untuk pemanasan, merenggangkan seluruh badannya, terutama lengan kirinya itu. Hmm.. sesuai dugaanku, dia mempunyai tubuh yang sangat mendukung untuk menjadi seorang _pitcher_.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kita pemanasan!? Ini sudah tiga puluh menit dan aku bosan! Biarkan aku melempar!"

Dia sepertinya tipe orang yang tak sabaran. Sudahlah. Peduli sekali dengan omongannya. Aku pun mencatat hasil pengamatanku tentangnya.

"Bahu, siku dan sendi sangat fleksibel. Jarinya yang panjang bisa menjadikannya _pitcher_ yang hebat."

Mendengar apa yang kukatakan wajahnya pun berseri.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" tanyanya. Ia pun mendekatkan telinganya padaku. Berharap aku akan mengulang lagi apa yang kukatakan tadi. Sepertinya dia juga tipe orang yang senang dipuji.

Aku menutup catatanku.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan menjadi _ace_ disini." Lajutku mengatakan sesuai dengan fakta yang kulihat sekarang ini. Tampaknya ia tak terima dengan apa yang kuucapkan.

Kami pun memulai perdebatan kami.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Hari mulai sore, aku masih memikirkan tentang perdebatan kami sebelumnya, tentang dia yang berambisi sekali ingin menjadi seorang _ace_. Memangnya dia pikir menjadi _ace_ itu mudah? Kita lihat saja. Aku pun menuliskan daftar latihan untuknya. Bukannya aku berbaik hati, tapi aku hanya ingin menantangnya.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

"Chris-senpai.."

Malam ini, kira-kira pukul sepuluh. Anak itu mendatangi kamarku. Masih dengan seragam latihannya ia menunjukkan dirinya yang kotor juga gulungan yang kutitipkan lewat _manager_.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang ada disini. Kau akan menangkap lemparanku?" Katanya memperlihatkan isi gulungan yang kutulis.

"Kau pikir itu sudah cukup? 364 hari. Lakukan menu latihan itu selama setahun dan aku akan mengakuimu." Kataku padanya dengan tak peduli.

Huh.. Walaupun kau sudah melakukan semuanya, tentu saja itu belum cukup. Tapi akan kuberi kau penghargaan karena sudah melakukan semua yang kutulis itu, besok aku akan memberikanmu satu gulungan lagi. Lihat saja.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Keesokannya, aku selesai latihan dengan cepat dan kembali ke asrama lebih cepat lagi. Tak ada gunanya berlatih secara berlebihan. Aku menitipkan sebuah gulungan yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk _pitcher_ pecundang itu pada teman dengan rambut merah mudanya. Entah anak itu akan menerima dan melakukan semua yang kutulis itu atau tidak, yang jelas itu untuk membuktikan seberapa serius dia.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Aku pun menonton pertandingan Kanto tim pertama kami dan bertemu lagi dengan anak itu.

"Selama tiga tahun, kau hanya akan menjadi _pitcher_ cadangan. Atau kau bisa berhenti, dan menjadi _ace_ di tempat lain." Kataku pada dirinya. Ya, agar dia bisa menyadari dan menghadapi apa yang namanya kenyataan itu.

"Mengapa?" Anak itu pun mulai berbicara. "Kau ada di tim kedua. Kau tidak frustasi kalah dari tahun kedua?" Dia pun memulai ocehannya.

"Kau baru saja menyerah menjadi lebih baik. Aku tak ingin kau berbicara seperti kau tahu segalanya!"

Tahu segalanya? Siapa? Aku?

"Aku tak akan pernah menjadi sepertimu!"

**BAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

Lemparan Furuya pun menutup pembicaraan kami. Aku kembali berbalik segera pergi dari hadapannya. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan berakhir seperti diriku... Sawamura." Kataku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi.

Ya.. kuharap kau takkan jadi sepertiku.

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa anak ini disini. Aku sedang melatih bahuku yang cedera dengan ayahku, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba..

"Mengapa kau membiarkan orang bodoh sepertiku bersikap kurang ajar padamu?"

Anak ini.. mengapa bisa ada disini..

"Sial. Apa kau bercanda? Sial! Aku terlihat bodoh sekarang. Mungkin aku tidak sebanding dengan tahun ketiga, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Kata-kata tidak bisa membuatku mengerti!"

Aku memang masih belum mengerti karena kau tiba-tiba datang kepadaku. Tapi.. apa yang kau katakan barusan itu artinya kau memang bodoh kan? Dasar bodoh.

"Mungkin berlatih dengan ku membuang waktumu. Tapi aku punya permintaan yang tidak mungkin."

Tiba-tiba kau sudah bersujud didepanku. Ada apa ini?

"Aku mohon.. ajari aku _baseball_!"

Anak ini...  
>memang benar-benar berisik,<br>dan **bodoh**.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Aku hanya mengira saja, sepertinya Sawamura sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi terhadap bahuku yang cedera. Ya, mungkin karena itu semalam ia bersujud dihadapanku. Dan hari ini pun ia kembali bertingkah aneh.

Memberiku sarapan yang banyak, tiba-tiba menyapaku saat latihan, muncul dalam bak mandi secara tiba-tiba menawari untuk menggosok punggungku. Selalu saja mengikutiku, di kamar mandi bahkan sampai di koridor kelas tahun ketiga.

Sepertinya ia sekarang terlihat sedikit berubah, ia sedikit lebih menghargaiku. Bahkan ia mencatat apa yang kukatakan padanya. Bukan berarti semuanya demi dia, tapi tetap saja, dia itu berisik dan bodoh, juga **hama**.

Malam hari aku baru saja pulang dari latihan cederaku dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Miyuki yang sedang berlatih. Kami pun mengobrol.

"Kudengar Sawamura mulai mengikutimu setiap hari."

"Ya, aku merasa bosan."

Dia mentraktirku minum, dan sepertinya aku pun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentangnya?"

Ya, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Sawamura Eijun

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Esok pagi Sawamura kembali mendatangiku. Seperti biasa, dia sangat berisik. Baiklah, sesekali tak apa meladeninya. Biarkan anak itu senang sesekali. Ya, ia terlihat senang sekali walaupun akhirnya ia kembali protes dengan pemanasan yang kuperintahkan walaupun ia akhirnya tetap menuruti dan melaksanakan semuanya.

Lucu juga...

Latih tanding selanjutnya Sawamura mengalami kerterpurukan. Bagaimana tidak, dia terlalu fokus pada kontrol sehingga lemparannya tidak memiliki kekuatan. Dengan terpaksa Rei-san pun mengeluarkannya dari lapangan.

Kuharap dengan begini ia akan lebih bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

". . . ." Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Tak kusangka ia lebih memikirkannya dari yang kusangka. Sungguh menyedihkan melihatnya yang patah semangat seperti ini. Kemana semangatmu sebelumnya, Sawamura?

"Sabar dan bangun pondasi, kau pasti akan lebih hebat."

Mendengar perkataanku wajahnya kembali berekspresi lagi. Apakah nasehatku cukup bekerja kali ini? Sepertinya begitu.

Hmm.. entah mengapa aku pun merasa lega melihatnya.

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

Latihan selanjutnya aku menanyakan bagaimana caranya ia memegang bola. Dengan polos atau bodohnya ia benar-benar kebingungan sendiri dengan caranya memegang bola.

Benar-benar bodoh.

"Jadi begitu, kau hanya memegang tanpa memikirkannya."

**JLEB**

Aku hanya berbicara sesuai dengan fakta, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia sangat tertusuk dengan perkataanku. Apakah cara bicaraku terlalu menusuknya? Tapi inilah caraku bicara. Lama-lama ia juga akan terbiasa.

Pfftt.. tapi melihat reaksi mengejutkannya yang terbilang unik itu benar-benar lucu dan cukup menghiburku.

Lalu aku pun terus menasehatinya.

"Kau ingin menjadi _ace_ kan? Jika itu Miyuki, dia bisa menangkap setiap bola yang kau lempar."

Ya, Miyuki pasti bisa menangkap setiap lemparanmu. Tidak sepertiku, dengan bahuku yang masih cedera ini. Aku akui lemparanmu sangat menakjubkan, Sawamura.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan senpai?" tanyanya.

Hmf.. Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Tidak. Kurasa dia hanya bertanya atau mungkin cuma bersimpati padaku seperti sebelumnya. Walau begitu tetap saja aku merasa senang dia bertanya tentangku.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, aku akan memberikan saran terbaik. Bersabarlah. Kau masih memiliki jalan yang panjang." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan sekarang padanya.

Entah mengapa pertanyaannya itu membuatku tersadar. Aku pun sebenarnya juga ingin bermain dengan Tanba dan yang lainnya di tim pertama. Tapi yang benar-benar kuinginkan hanyalah...

**Menangkap lemparanmu..**

Menangkap lemparan Sawamura saat kami bertanding nanti.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Akhir-akhir ini... dia tak menggangguku.

Apakah ini yang rasanya kehilangan? Padahal awalnya dia hanya hama bodoh yang berisik, selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Sebenarnya ketenangan seperti inilah yang kuharapkan sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa aku merasa.. kesepian?

Kulihat lagi ia berlatih sendiri dipinggir lapangan. Gerakan yang bagus. Aku baru tahu ia bisa melakukan gerakan seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini pun ia sering berlatih sendiri dengan handuk itu.

Bukannya itu bagus? Kenapa aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh.

Malam hari seperti biasa, aku baru saja pulang dari latihan cedera di bahuku. Aku melihat Sawamura sedang adu mulut dengan Furuya dilapangan. Sepertinya itu juga sudah menjadi keseharian mereka untuk latihan malam dan bertengkar.

Apakah mereka janjian?

"Mengingat sesuatu?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Tanba?"

"Melihat mereka mengingatkanku tentang kita dulu."

Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menggangguku. Aku pun hanya diam saja dan meladeninya latihan melempar dengan handuknya. Disela dia latihan melempar dia pun mengajakku ngobrol.

"Sepertinya kau sudah belajar berbicara di depan umum." Kataku menyindirnya.

"Diam!" Ia ternyata tak banyak berubah.

Kami pun terlarut dengan pembicaraan kami juga dengan beberapa lelucon. Sepertinya aku bisa tertawa lega kali ini. Aku mencuri pandang melihat mereka berdua. Mereka ternyata melihati kami yang sedang tertawa. Apakah Sawamura menyadarinya? Memang benar mereka menyadari kami yang mungkin diakibatkan tawa kami yang terlalu keras. Kami pun masih dengan canda tawa kembali ke asrama.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang menggangguku kali ini..

Kenapa wajah Sawamura seperti itu?

Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang ada pikirannya.

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

Hari selanjutnya, aku dan Rei-san menemui Sawamura yang sedang berlatih sendiri dengan handuknya.

"Sawamura. Kami memiliki susunan _pitcher _untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."kataku padanya.

"Apa?" Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut akan hal ini.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu di tim kedua, pastikan kau melempar dengan hati." Kata Rei-san memberitahunya.

"Terakhir? Sudah siap?"

"Kami akan memilih dua orang untuk bergabung di tim inti, dan mengadakan kamp pelatihan untuk 20 orang sampai musim panas." Jelas Rei-san sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Terakhir..." gumam Sawamura.

"Jangan buru-buru. Kau telah mengakui kelemahanmu dan berjuang dengan baik. Cobalah belajar melempar." Kataku mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Chris-senpai.. kau tidak bermain?"

". . . ."

"Ini baru beberapa hari, aku kemungkinan belum banyak peningkatan, tapi dalam pertandingan berikutnya tolong tangkap lemparanku. Aku ingin berpasangan denganmu!"

". . . ."

"Sawamura-kun..."

". . . ."

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan untuk bermain."kataku.

Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ingin berpasangan?

"Tapi, kau telah diberi kesempatan. Jangan sembarangan melempar, Sawamura."

Aku pun juga ingin berpasangan denganmu. Aku ingin menangkap setiap bola yang kau lemparkan padaku. Aku tak ingin kalah dari Miyuki, _catcher_ yang kau kejar dulu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu saat ini.

.

~.~.~.~.~.

.

"Chris, kau menangkap lemparannya akhir bulan ini. Bisakah kau membantunya menunjukkan kemampuannya?"

Aku tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh pelatih. Entah mengapa aku merasa cahaya mataku kembali bersinar, kembali bersemangat. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku bisa menangkap lemparanmu dipertandingan, Sawamura.

"Pergantian _catcher_, Ono, dengan Takigawa."

Ya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tanah lapangan. Lapangan yang sama dengan Sawamura.

"Chris-senpai!" Sawamura tampak gembira menyambut kedatanganku. Tapi aku tetap saja memasang _poker face_-ku. Bagus kau masih memiliki semangat dan menyimpan tenaga, ayo kita tunjukkan _battery_ kita, Sawamura!

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.

.

Pengumuman anggota baru tim pertama sudah diumumkan. Bukan suatu hal kejutan bagiku mengingat bahuku yang masih cedera. Mereka memang pantas masuk ke tim itu, Kominato Haruichi dan Sawamura Eijun.

Aku sangat bersyukur disaat terakhirku aku bisa menangkap lemparan terbaik Sawamura. Pelatih juga memberikan penghormatan pada kami tahun ketiga. Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur dimiliki oleh Seido. Seido terlalu baik masih menyimpanku sebagai _catcher_ mereka walaupun di tim kedua.

Aku tidak menyesal.

Disaat terakhir, aku mampu menerima lemparan terbaik.. bahkan dianggap sebagai pemain.

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~.~.~.~

.

Kamp pelatihan sudah dimulai, dan Sawamura terlihat memaksakan diri dengan berlatih berat. Itu sangat tak baik untuk tubuhnya. Aku bahkan sudah pernah memberitahukannya kalau berlatih secara berlebihan itu tidak baik apalagi tanpa tujuan.

Mungkinkah ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena aku tak terpilih untuk masuk ke tim pertama? Dasar bodoh.

Malam hari disaat ia mencoba latihan, aku pun memergokinya.

"Ah! Se, sen..pai.. Selamat.. malam.. he.. hehe.." ucapnya dengan takut-takut.

Aku pun menariknya, memaksanya untuk ikut denganku.

"Senpai, kita mau kemana?"

"Kau ingin latihan bukan? Aku akan melatihmu."

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa tahu maksudku, dengan polosnya ia malah senang. Benar-benar.. Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Sawamura.."

Aku mendorongnya di dinding, memenjarakannya dengan kedua lenganku disamping kepalanya. Aku pun menatap lurus mata dengan cahaya indah itu.

"Senpai.."

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga? Apa kau ingin berakhir sepertiku?" Tanyaku mengintimidasi.

Sepertinya tatapanku bekerja padanya. Ia pun sepertinya mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak menatap langsung mataku.

"Aku.. hanya tak terima senpai tak masuk tim pertama dan malah aku. Senpai lebih hebat daripada aku. Senpai yang mengeluarkan semua potensiku. Karna senpai jugalah hari itu aku bisa melempar."

Kulihat ia mulai bergetar, sepertinya ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Memang _kouhai_-ku yang satu ini mudah sekali tersentuh suasana.

"Jangan cengeng." Aku menepuk kepalanya itu dan mengacak rambut yang tak kusangka halus dan lembut itu.

"Tapi.. senpai.. hik.."

Ah.. dia mulai menangis. Benar-benar cengeng.

"Sudahlah Sawamura. Pelatih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk kita dan timnya sendiri. Aku pun tak menyesal. Karena aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menangkap lemparanmu di pertandingan."

"Hik... huu.. senpai.."

Air matanya semakin deras saja. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya itu.

"Kau ini.."

Aku memegang kedua pipinya itu mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menghadapku, agar mata yang indah itu juga melihat lurus ke mataku.

"Sawamura, kau benar-benar seorang _kouhai_ hama yang polos dan berisik. Karena itu.."

Dengan lembut ku kecup bibir yang terasa asin karena air matanya itu dengan perlahan. Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan perlakuanku padanya. Aku pun kembali menjauhkan wajahku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena terkejut itu. Sungguh manis.

"Karena itu, bisakah kau diam? Kalau kau berisik orang lain akan menemukan kita." Kataku kemudian mengecupnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eijun."

"Se, sen.. pai.."

"Aku ingin sekali berpasangan denganmu. Aku tidak menyesal karena akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap lemparanmu. Walaupun dipertandingan kita tak menjadi pasangan, tapi aku harap kita memang menjadi 'pasangan' kapan pun."

"Be.. benarkah..."

"Kenapa? Kau belum mengerti juga? Dasar.." Aku pun memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu. Membisikkan rangkaian kata pada telinganya. "Aku tak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang selama ini kurasakan, tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Aku tak ingin kalah dari Miyuki yang dulu kau kejar, aku tak ingin kau hanya menganggapku _senpai _yang kau hormati, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Eijun."

"A.. aku.." kurasakan tangannya juga mulai membalas pelukanku walau dengan perlahan. Pelukan tangan itu pun akhirnya memelukku dengan erat.

"Senpai.. aku juga.. suka sen.. pai..?"

Walaupun aku sungguh merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tanda tanya di akhir kalimat itu, tapi aku cukup senang.

Anak ini.. benar-benar polos.

.

~.~.~.~.~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~.~.~.~

.

"Hahahaha.. Furuya, kau masih harus melatih staminamu lagi! Kau juga Sawamura!" _Catcher_ tahun kedua itu pun memberi perintah pada kedua _pitcher_ tahun pertama. Yang tinggi dan bersurai hitam itu hanya cuek bebek sedangkan yang agak pendek dan berisik itu pun berwajah kecut.

"Kau sendiri juga harus banyak belajar seperti Chris-senpai!" Teriak Sawamura pada pemuda dengan pelindung mata itu.

"Ya ya.. aku akui aku memang harus banyak belajar dari 'pacar' sempurnamu itu, Sawamura. Hahahaha!"

"GAAAH! DIAMLAAAH!"

"Berisik.." Gumam Furuya yang merasa terganggu dengan adu mulut _catcher pitcher _itu.

Sedangkan di _bench_, pemuda yang sibuk dengan catatannya itu pun hanya menahan malu mendengar apa yang _kouhai_ kesayangannya katakan tentang dirinya. Sedikit bangga namun juga sedikit malu mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat malam pernyataan.

**Apakah mereka benar-benar bodoh sampai tak kenal malu berteriak seperti itu..!?**

**CRACK!**

"UWAAH! CHRIS!"

Tanba terkejut melihat Chris yang diselimuti oleh aura hitam dan pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi dipakainya menulis itu patah digenggamannya.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yosha!  
>Selesai juga~<p>

Tapi ngerasa kurang puas karena hasil dari bertapa di kamar(!?) cuma bisa ngehasilin cerita yang beginian. (#INI APAAN SIH!?)  
>Mungkin mengecewakan T_T .<br>Maaf banget nih buat **Naru Frau Rivaille **yang udah request.  
>Daku baru bisa membuat sebatas ini.<p>

Maaf buat segala-galanya.  
>Ke-OOC an chara, kegajean crita na, alurnya yg kecepetan, typo bertebar dan lain hal segala macem.<p>

Tapi saya bener2 seneng deh bagi yg mau baca ini fic aplgi ngerasa terhibur. (terhibur dari mana coba?)

Kalau ngebuat ChrisEijun ini pasti pikiran saya tuh malahan Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya Chris, habisnya ngeliat Eijun yang sebel tapi nge-fans sama Miyuki dan selalu ngehormatin Chris layaknya senior-junior pada umumnya. ckckckck... Bener2 kayak cinta sebatas senpai-kouhai forever kannnnnnn XXDD

Cukup bacotnya lah, sekian.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir.  
>Segala saran dan masukan, saya terima!<br>Apalagi yg mendukung buat kedepannya.

Please~ Ripiuw, kripik dan salad nya~


End file.
